Guerra de Bromas (Original)
by Little Dark Sapphire
Summary: Aro y los Volturis se aburren, así que Aro tiene una descabellada idea./ Aro, ¿has enloquecido, acaso?- no Carlisle hablo enserio, les estamos declarando la guerra de bromas a ti y a los tuyos/¿que pasara cuando se entable una guerra de bromas entre los volturis, los cullen y las manadas? Después de Amanecer.EN HIATUS.
1. Matando el tiempo

Guerra de Bromas.

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos son de Stephenie Meyer **

**Aro pov**

Otro día aburrido y absurdo en el castillo, aquí en Italia, sin nada que hacer, nadie a quien ejecutar, enjuiciar, pelear o algo por el estilo. Una cosa que de verdad me hubiera gustado seria probar que era lo que podían hacer esos de metamorfos de Forks….

_-Podría hacerlo_- pensé

_Podría, de no ser por que la nenaza de Caius les tiene una gran fobia-_ Ese pensamiento me hizo reír.

_Caius es una nenaza, Caius es una nenaza, Caius es una nenaza-_ me reía mientras canturreaba eso en mi cabeza- _Caius es una nenaza, Caius es una nenaza, Caius es una nen…_

¿En que piensa maestro?- Dijo Félix interrumpiendo mis pensamientos

-Oh nada, Félix…-_Solo que Caius es una nenaza..- _me volví a reír sin poder evitarlo. El me vio raro uno instantes.

Meh…-Dijo encogiéndose de hombros, para luego dar media vuelta e irse por la puerta.

Me concentre en mirar a mis recientes hijos adoptivos que no eran otros que Jane y Alec. Sulpicia

había insistido bastante, además, ¿Por qué negarse a adoptar a ese par de adorables niños con increíbles dones? Yo mismo fui quien los convirtió así que me sentí como un padre que ve nacer a su hijo cuando despertaron a su nueva vida. Ahhh recuerdos…

Jane estaba tendida en el suelo boca arriba mirando los rayos de sol filtrarse por el techo de cristal semi-traslucido y Alec jugaba con unos cochecitos de carreras.

-Rum-rum –decía Alec- y..CHOQUE EN LA AUTOPISTA JAJAJA-Dijo mientras sus coches volaban por el aire con tanta mala suerte que uno cayo en la cabeza de Jane

_Todos vamos a morir-_Pensé

Pero, para mi sorpresa, Jane se lo tomo muy bien

-¿ Estas bien Jane?- Dijo Alec

- Si

-Lo siento

- No hay problema, hermanito- finalizo ella con una sonrisa

Pensaba y re pensaba que hacer para matar este tiempo eterno….hasta que tuve una idea fabulosa…

Pero entonces se escucho un suspiro y mi idea se esfumo tan pronto como llego, mi único pensamiento luego de eso fue NOOOO! T.T

¡¿QUIEN RAYOS SUSPIRO?! – Grite furibundo

-Fue Corin, padre-canturrearon mis hijos

El muy maldito suspiro sin prestarnos atención alguna

-Alec, hijo ven un momento por favor- le llame

-¿Si, padre?-

-Quítale a Corin lo que sea que este viendo en esa foto- me le acerque y le susurre- si es un póster de Megan fox ¡No dudes en dármelo!

- Padre-susurro-si es un poster de Marlane Barnes ¿me lo puedo quedar?

- ¿Quién….? Como sea si es como dices es tuyo.

- Viva!

Alec se acerco a Corin y le quito la foto de manera rápida y astuta. _Por algo es hijo mío ¿no?_

¿PERO QUE CARAJO?!

Jovencito! En esta casa…

Castillo-dijo Jane

Eh?

Castillo, padre esto es un castillo no una casa.

Si como sea …ALEC EN ESTE CASTILLO NO SE DICEN ESAS PALABROTAS!

Lo siento, padre – miro al piso avergonzado

¿Te importaría decirme que paso?

Si, Alec, por que gritaste?- dijo Jane

Es que esta es una foto de Cynthia Cullen

¿QUEEE?- gritamos Jane y yo

Si miren- nos paso la foto, que efectivamente era de Cynthia Cullen cuando tenia unos 5 años era cuando ella y su padre estuvieron en la guardia

CORIIIIIIIN! –Grite Furibundo. La ultima vez Esme Pego el grito en el cielo cuando se entero que "su niña" había corrido por toda la plaza de Volterra escapando de Corin, cuando ella, Alice y Bella vinieron a salvar a Edward.

Maestro yo, estee… es que.. yoo…ammm

Cállate Corin no quiero oír tus excusas, Jane- dije dirigiendo mi atención a mi hija- Llama a Felix

NOOO A FELIX NOO

SIII A FELIX SII- dijo Jane con malicia…la princesita de papa

¿Qué pasa que tanto me nombran? ¬¬

Llévate a Corin a las mazmorras, Félix –Ordeno Jane

Enseguida, Jane

Agarro a Corin y se lo llevo…..

En cuento Corin se fue mi idea volvió a mi..

Solo 3 simples palabras que matarían el tiempo: Guerra de Bromas….

Pero no con cualquiera no,no sino con los Cullen y sus metamorfos

Sonreí sádicamente

¿Qué piensas, padre?-dijo Jane

Hagan sus maletas…por que nos vamos a Forks..

VIVA!- gritaron ella y su hermano.

Ahhh mis niños tan fáciles de contentar vengan denle un abrazo a papa

Y así fue como comenzamos a empacar para ir a Forks.

**Este mi primer fic wiii. Espero que le haya gustado se que es un poco raro por que..**

**¿Aro pidiendo abrazos? ¿Jane feliz? ¿Alec juega con cochecitos de carreras? ¿Quién es Cinthia? ¿Quién es su padre? ¿Carlisle o un vampiro de la guardia? ¿Aro enloqueció?**

**Todo esto y más en el próximo capitulo **

**Besitos, Little Twilighter**


	2. Declarando la guerra y Llamando Aliados

**Holaaa! Regrese para el siguiente capitulo! Bueno la guerra no empezara aun primero Aro la declara, Sam se hace el necio y no ayudara a nuestros vegetarianos favoritos por que sigue enojado con Cynthia ¬¬, hablando de ella estoy pensando en hacer un fic con su historia para entender mejor quien es y de donde salio ¿Qué opinan? Sin más preámbulos, vamos al fic**

**Carlisle pov**

Estábamos en nuestras actividades diarias, ya saben:

Edward en el piano, Alice eligiendo ropa, Rosalie arriba arreglándose, Emmett y Jasper jugando videojuegos, Nessie con sus muñecas, Esme decorando y limpiando, Bella con Edward, Cynthia pintando un cuadro nuevo y yo en mi despacho.

En eso se escucho el grito de Alice.

-¿Alice? ¿Alice cariño estas bien?- dijo Jasper

Todos corrimos a donde Alice, fue algo un poco cómico, Esme con una escoba en su mano, Cynthia cubierta de pintura, Edward con Bella en brazos, Nessie con su lobo de peluche y una muñeca y Rosalie con la cara a medio maquillar.

- ¡¿QUÈ RAYOS SUCEDE AQUÍ?!- Grito una furiosa Rosalie

- Modera tu vocabulario, Rosalie

Entonces Alice gritó:

- LOS VOLTURIS VIENEN PARA ACA CON LA GUARDIA COMPLETA!

Entonces, el pánico se apodero de la sala. En parte gracias a Jasper ¬¬.

- TODOS VAMOOS A MORIIIR!- gritaron el y Emmett corriendo como nenazas por toda la casa ._.

- BELLA, NESS LAS AMOO! Y JACOB, SIGUES SIENDO UN PERRO SARNOSO Y SIEMPRE LO SERAS!- grito Edward fuera de si

Jasper si que se paso esta vez ¬¬

- NOO MIS NIÑOS!- Grito Esme

- Esme, cariño, calmate- le dije yo

- ¡¿QUÈ ME CALME?! ¡¿QUÈ ME CALME DICES, CARLISLE?! ¿¡Y COMO ME VOY A CALMAR SI LOS VOLTURIS VIENEN PARA ACA!?

- Esme…-iba a responder cuando un grito nos acallo a todos

- NOOOOOOOOO SI VIENE LA GUARDIA COMPLETA TAMBIEN VA A VENIR CORIIIN NOOOO!

Ay, pobre Cynthia.

- Protégeme!- Dijo abrazándose al enorme brazo de Emmett. Pero luego se soltó – ya se que hacer- salio disparada y al volver traía su celular en la mano derecha y marcaba un numero- atiende, atiende, por favor, por favor…

- ¿Hola?- se escucho la voz de Seth del otro lado del teléfono

- SEETH! PASOOO ALGO HORRIBLEE! O MAS BIEN VA A PASAR!

- Cinthy no me asustes ¿Qué paso?

- LOS VOLTURIS VIENEN PARA ACA CON TODA LA GUARDIA!

- …. **(N/A: Aquí seth no dice nada, por eso lo puntos suspensivos :P)**

- ¿Seth?

- Me voy a avisarle a las manadas, estaremos ahí en 15 minutos a más tardar…

- Okay….

Cynthia colgó y se reclino contra la pared y resbalo lentamente hasta quedar sentada en el piso, suspiró.

- Papi – dijo Renesmee tironeando de la camisa de Edward- ¿Jake esta bien? ¿Y Beth*****?

- Seguro que si, cariño.

…

**Edward pov**

A los 15 minutos llego la manada, bueno las 2 manadas, acompañadas por Beth. Cynthia salio corriendo y enredo sus brazos en torno al cuello de Seth. ._.

- Ay, Seth que bueno que llegaste….

_¿Qué paso Edward? ¿Nessie esta bien?-_Dijo Jacob

No tuve tiempo de responder por que aparecio Nessie corriendo..

Jake, Jake- dijo ella feliz de verlo

_Princesa, que bueno que estas bien…- _respondió el, aliviado

Cynthia le explicaba a Seth lo que pasaba y el trataba de calmarla

-Oh no! Los Volturis estarán aquí en menos de 15 minutos!- grito Alice

Nos preparamos para pelear de ser necesario.

-_B_e_th_ _ve adentro con Ness-_ Dijo Leah

-Niñas, adentro- dije yo estando de acuerdo con Leah

_Jamás entenderé como esa niña escucha a los lobos como si tuviera mi don _–pensé

**Aro pov**

Luego de llegar a Forks corrimos a velocidad vampirica a la casa Cullen, al llegar nos esperaban con la manada de lobos.

Caminamos hasta situarnos a 10 metros de ellos.

-Carlisle-dije yo

-Aro – dijo el asintiendo

- Venimos a declararles la guerra de bromas-dije

- ¡¿QUÈ?!-gritaron todos

- Aro ¿has enloquecido acaso?- Dijo Carlisle

- No, Carlisle. Hablo enserio les estamos declarando la guerra de bromas a ti y a los tuyos. Les damos 1 semana para prepararse.

Dicho esto nos volvimos a colocar las capuchas todos a la vez y salimos corriendo a nuestra cabaña en el bosque a planear nuestra guerra.

-Saquen sus capas de guerrilla!- **(N/A: Los ejércitos poderosos de hace mucho vestían trajes de batalla, así como los soldados de hoy en día, así que ¿Por qué no los Volturis?)**

-No pude estar con Cynthiaaa buaaaaaa- Lloriqueó Corin

- Cállate y presta atención – le ordene

Y así comenzamos a planear todo.

**Cynthia pov**

Llame a 2 personas que sin duda nos ayudarían Ginebra* y Maggie con sus aquerrales que llegaban mañana.

Necesitaríamos toda la ayuda posible gracias a Emmett ¬¬ por que al "señor" se le ocurrió presumir que era el mejor y ahora tenemos al clan Denali y a las manadas en contra nuestra ¬¬.Alta guerra se va a armar…..

**Al día siguiente…..**

**(N/A: Sigue siendo Cynthia pov)**

Me levante y me duche. Fui al patio a esperar que fueran las 10 que es la hora en la que llegaban las visitas.

- Auuuuuuuuuuu- se escucho un intento de aullido entre los árboles. Ya sabía quien era…Maggie

- Auuuuuuuuuu- se escucho del otro lado del bosque.

Suspire cansinamente.

- Hola a todos- dije como si hablara a alguien que estaba junto a mi, pero sabia que me habían escuchado

- Hola, Cinthy- me saludaron.

Mi mama salio a recibir a los invitados y explicarles el por que de nuestra llamada. Luego de las explicaciones prometieron ayudarme, en especial cuando les dijimos que Corin también vino.

Emmett y Jasper fueron a la tienda de bromas a por municiones y nosotros nos quedamos planeando todo.

**Bueno este es el 2º capitulo aquí algunas definiciones**

**Beth: El una niña semi vampiro que adoptaron Charlie y Sue :3. Y tiene un don, pero shhh es secreto. X3 . Ella también puede escuchar a los lobos como si fuera una de ellos, si necesidad de un don.**

**Ginebra: Ella es amiga de Cynthia desde antes de su llegada con los Cullen , viene de Sudamérica, tiene un don parecido al de Alice, ya nos enteraremos como es, como funciona y para que lo usaran los Cullen.**

**Aquí respondo rewiews:**

**Debii Hale: Gracias por apoyarme, amiga! Te enviaría una solicitud de amistad aquí en FF pero no se como….**

**Y no te preocupes tendrás muchas locuras que leer en este Fic. **

**Con todo el cariño del mundo… Little Twilighter 3**


	3. Planes y Escondites

**Alohaa! Eh vuelto! Y con el tercer capitulo del Fic!**

**Aquí veremos como planean todo! También veremos el primer plan "bromístico" yupii! **

…

**Cynthia pov**

Emmett dijo que mis habilidades podían ayudar. ¿Acaso no mencione mis habilidades?

Tengo la habilidad de manipular la naturaleza ya sea haciendo crecer plantas, cambiando las emociones de los animales (como Jasper pero con animales) hasta el punto de poder controlar los elementos, como Benjamín, los que manejo mas son el agua y el viento.

Volviendo al tema estuvimos planeando mucho Emmett y Jasper parecía que se habían comprado toda la tienda de bromas. ._.

-Ginebra, ¿Ves algo en tus visiones?- dije yo

-Nada aun. Los perros no han hecho nada para que los pueda ver.

-¿Y tu Alice? ¿Has tenido Suerte con los Volturis o la guardia?- volví a preguntar

-No mucha, vislumbre algo sobre "vigilancia de perímetro" no entiendo a que se refería Aro- al decir lo ultimo miro al piso apenada.

-Calma, Alice. No es tu culpa.- ella asintió y me voltee hacia Ginebra- ¿A que hora vuelve tu mama?

-Llegara en unos minutos, lo he visto- dijo Alice

Cuando llego Amanda, la madre de Ginebra, le pedimos que usara su don (el cual consiste en viajar en el tiempo y el espacio owo)

Su don no siempre funciona, eso solo pasaba cuando el tiempo al que se va a ir, ya sea

un futuro dudoso, un presente difícil o un pasado problemático. En este caso, enfrentábamos un futuro dudoso, por lo cual solo vislumbramos datos no muy conceptuales:

Lo primero que vimos fue la tierra manchada de llamativos colores.

Después a mí colgada de una ¿liana?

Y luego no vimos mas, estábamos de vuelta en el living de la casa Cullen.

- Bueno- dijo Amanda- por lo que se los Volturis y los lobos han de estar vigilando el perímetro ¿Tienen alguna idea para hacerlos salir?

Nos pusimos a pensar ¿Cómo sacarlos de su escondite?

-YA SE QUE HACER!- grito Maggie emocionada.

_Esto no se ve bien _: /- pensé

Maggie nos dio una significativa mirada a Ginebra y a mí. Para luego voltearse hacia mi hermana Alice.

- Alice, necesitamos: minifaldas, tacones, maquillaje y ammm un disfraz de chica de anime- dijo pegando saltitos.

-Chica, estas con la persona correcta!- grito Alice emocionada

- Vengan!- dijo tironeando de Ginebra y de mi, para que fuéramos escaleras arriba donde nos esperaba Alice con quien sabe qué

_Ay, rayos._

**Holaa a todos! Sep, se que este cap fue corto pero buenoo al menos ya sabemos lo poderes de Cynthia, Amanda y Ginebra (bueno el ultimo mas o menos)**

**¿Qué creen que trame Maggie pidiéndole todas esas cosas a Alice? ¿Qué sucedera con Cynthia?**

**Tiempo al tiempo amigos míos. Respuestas a rewiews:**

**KaryBella13: Gracias por tu comentario ya llegan las bromas! Pero primero hay que ver que trama Maggie….**

**Besitos a todos, Little Twilighter 3**


	4. Sacándolos de sus escondites

**HOLAA! Vamos con el 4º cap! Yeaaah!**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, y yo hago este fic sin fines de lucro.**

**Esme pov**

Las niñas subieron hace media hora y no han bajado aun. _Tal vez debería revisar que traman solo para asegurarme…_

- Alice, ¿Cuánto más tiempo necesitan?- preguntó una molesta Rosalie.

- Ya casi!

Gritó Alice desde arriba. _Solo tenemos que armarnos de paciencia. _Edward levanto una ceja ante mi pensamiento. _¿Qué? Solo estoy preocupada por lo que alice le haga usar a Cynthia- _le respondí con mis pensamientos.

Entonces bajaron…

¿Alguien ha visto alguna el emoticon O.O en su red social? Todos tenemos esa expresión en este momento ._.

Maggie tenía un vestido de terciopelo verde hasta la altura de las rodillas, largos aretes con una perlita color esmeralda, un collar parecido a los aretes y tacones verde esmeralda.

-Esta falda es muy corta- se quejo Ginebra tironeando la falda para bajarla más

Ella llevaba un vestido blanco hasta las rodillas, aretes blancos, collar banco, bincha blanca y tacones blancos

-Lo que pasa, Ginebra, es que eres una anciana que usa faldas hasta los tobillos ¬¬- le respondió Maggie

-Cierra esa bocaza Maggie ¬¬

-¿ Y Cynthia?- Pregunte antes de que se desatara una pelea

-Aquí- Dijo ella. Llevaba una especie de uniforme negro con un moño rojo en el cuello **(0)**

-Muy bien, chicas-dijo Maggie- Hora del espectáculo

- Ayyy nooo!- Dijeron Ginebra y Cinthy a la vez

**Cynthia pov**

Maggie nos arrastro, contra nuestra voluntad valese aclarar, hacia la puerta.

Los demás nos seguían de cerca.

-Bien, Maggie,¿Cuál es el plan?-Dijo Ginebra

-Los distraeremos con esta bonita ropa :3- dijo Maggie

- ¡¿BROMEAS?!- gritamos Ginebra y yo

- Nop.- la muy maldita sonrió ¬¬

- Okay, calma, calma respiren. Ginebra y yo iremos por….

- ¡¿QUIERES DECIR QUE IRÉ SOLA?!- grite yo

-Si, ¿algún problema con eso? ¬¬

**Minutos más tarde…**

**Sam pov**

Estábamos vigilando la casa Cullen sin saber como comenzar la guerra de bromas, preferimos esperar un ataque enemigo a tener que comenzar nosotros.

- Seth, pásame los larga vistas- demande

- ¿Seth?- pregunte al ver que no me respondía

Seth estaba mirando con cara de bobo a la nueva Cullen, Cynthia que estaba vestida con lo que parecía un uniforme de colegio. Que raro.

Luego ella apoyó su espalda en uno de los árboles que estaban a unos metros de nosotros luego se puso a cantar una canción que no reconocí mientras deshojaba una rosa:

_Hi Miss Alice,_

_Anata Garasu no_

_Me de domma yume wo_

_Mirareru no?_

_Mirareru no?**(1)**_

Por lo visto se percato de la mirada de Seth, por que miro a donde nos ocultábamos dio una sonrisa y guiño un ojo, era _obvio_ que el gesto iba dirigido a Seth quien se puso a aullar en forma de lob…. Aguarda un segundo…

_¿!EN QUE MOMENTO ENTRO EN FASE, SETH!?_

-¡SETH, CALLATE! ¡HOMBRE, QUE NOS VAN A DESCUBRIR!- grito Jacob intentando, en vano permíteme aclarar, apaciguar los aullidos de Seth

**Beth pov (N/A: Ea! Se vino el Beth pov!Una aclaración: ella es hermana adoptiva de Seth y Leah por algo se llama Beth ¬¬)**

Seth estaba escondido detrás de un enorme tronco, pero el muy tarado se dejo ver cuando salto por sobre el tronco para ir corriendo atrás de Cynthia como perrito faldero ¬¬.

_Ay Seth ¬¬._

Ahora solo yo podía entender a Seth por que escuchaba sus pensamientos ¿Cómo? La verdad ni yo se, no soy Edward, ni tampoco "entro en fase" como una mujer lobo como mi hermana Leah.

Seth salió corriendo tras Cynthia cuando ella hizo amago para irse mientras seguía con su canción:

_Mada atashi_

_Kokoro ga sakete_

_Nagarederu_

_Tsukurotta_

_Sukima ni sasaru_

_Kioku-tachi(**2**)_

_Cynthia no te me escapes! Sé mi Yukii, y yo sere tu Kaname *-*_

Entonces todo encajó como piezas de un rompecabezas, sabía perfectamente que había oído la canción que cantó Cynthia en algún lado aunque no recordaba donde, pero las palabras de Seth me "regresaron la memoria" por así decirlo. Eran 2 simples palabras: _Vampire Knight._

Claro! ¿¡Como no me di cuenta antes!?-dije golpeando mi frente con la base de mi mano

-Beth! ¿Qué pasa?- dijo Jacob

-Ya se por que Seth actua como perro en celo..

Todos rieron de solo imaginarlo

- De casualidad, ¿Tiene que ver con el traje raro de Cynthia?- preguntó Jacob

- Si, y mucho- aclare yo

-Explícate, Beth.- pidió Sam

- Hay un anime que a Seth le gusta mucho, se llama Caballero Vampiro **(3) **y lo ve todas las tardes, a veces lo veo con él, Cynthia se vistió de Yuki que es la protagonista principal.

-Ohhhhh- dijeron todos como muestra de que entendían.

**Más tarde en la casa Cullen**

**Maggie pov**

Les conté a todos que nos había ido bien. Las caras que pusieron Alec y Félix no me las olvido más, tenían la mandíbula por el piso jajaja. Me reía cada vez que me acordaba de Jane estaba tratando "devolver" a la realidad a Alec XD. Estaba segura que aunque Cinthy no fuera a admitirlo le había gustado pasar tiempo con el cachorro. La haré admitirlo en cuanto tenga oportunidad, después de todo ella no es Bella y puedo usar mi don con ella, pensaba en ello pero entonces un enorme ruido nos sobresalto..

- ¿¡PERO QUE…?!- Se oyó el grito de Emmett

**(0) La ropa que usa es el uniforme que usa la "Day Class" en Vampire Knight**

**(1) Es la primera estrofa de la cancion "Still Doll" de Vampire Knight**

**(2) Es la Segunda estrofa de "Still Doll"**

**(3) Caballero Vampiro = Vampiro Knight**

**Nos leemos en el próximo cap.**

**Besitos, Little Twilighter**


	5. Broma y Vendetta

**Hola! Espero me disculpen por no actualizar u.u estaba con un bloqueo de escritora u.u**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a S. M.**

**Este Capitulo va dedicado a Mecha Vetere y Patricio V. Gracias por su "asesoria" con las bromas! Son muy buenos amigos! :3**

**Vamos con el fic**

**_E_**_n capitulos anteriores:_

**_Maggie pov_**

**_L_**_es conté a todos que nos había ido bien. Las caras que pusieron Alec y Félix no me las olvido más, tenían la mandíbula por el piso jajaja. Me reía cada vez que me acordaba de Jane estaba tratando "devolver" a la realidad a Alec XD. Estaba segura que aunque Cinthy no fuera a admitirlo le había gustado pasar tiempo con el cachorro. La haré admitirlo en cuanto tenga oportunidad, después de todo ella no es Bella y puedo usar mi don con ella, pensaba en ello pero entonces un enorme ruido nos sobresalto.._

_- ¿¡**P**ERO QUE…?!- Se oyó el grito de Emmett_

**Cynthia Pov**

**S**alimos corriendo donde estaba Emmett para ver por que rayos había gritado y sorprendió enormemente lo que vimos:

-¡**M**I CASA NOO!-Grito mi mama

**T**oda la casa en su totalidad estaba cubierta de harina y huevos. Y podía verse un graffiti color verde debajo de las yemas de huevo que se escurrían por sobre la harina hasta llegar al piso. Dios... O.O a mi madre va darle un infarto. Mire a mi papa que me devolvió la mirada fuimos a donde mi mama para sostenerla y que no le agarrara un ataque de histeria.

**E**n el graffiti se leía:

_"**B**onita decoración para la casa, familia Cullen. Firma: Sam, Jacob y compañía"_

**A**compañada con el dibujo de una patita con garras echa con lodo. _Apoyaron sus sucias zarpas en la pared blanca- _pensé. Los lobos se pasaron esta vez ¬¬.

- **N**OO!- volvió a gritar Esme- MIS FLORES NOO!- _ay, rayos ¿Qué le han hecho a esas inocentes flores? _

**A**l ver hacia la dirección en que se encontraba las flores no distinguí ninguna de ellas pese a mi sentido vampirico en lugar de eso hay una masa de colores y tallos marchitos, por que todos los pétalos habían sido arrancados y estaban cubiertos de algo que parecía… ¿crema? Esme estaba en shock.

**M**e acerque a las flores (ahora convertidas en una madeja de pétalos) y leí en voz alta: _"Regalo para los Cullen. De parte de la familia Volturi."_

**M**e arrodille cerca de las flores y apoye la palma de mi mano en la tierra mientras musitaba un: "_Yo lo arreglo, mama"_ entonces use mis poderes para revivir a las pobres plantas. Pero en lugar de renacer el tipo de plantas que originalmente estaban ahí salieron unas hermosas y fuertes plantas color arco iris. Esme se acercó, arrancó una y la olisqueó.

-**H**uele como cada una de las flores que había aquí – musito mi mama sumamente sorprendida. Luego se volteó a mirarme- Muy bien, Cinthy. No se como lo lograste pero es genial-dijo felicitándome

-**N**o es nada- dije yo sonrojada – creo que podré arreglarlo con una pequeña venganza- finalicé con una sonrisa

- ¿**Q**ué planeas, Cynthia Cullen?- preguntó Maggie

- **O**h, ya lo veras….-dije con una maquiavélica sonrisa al mejor estilo _Volturi_

**Al día siguiente….**

**Sam pov**

**N**os dividimos en 2 grupos. Por una parte mi manada: Collin, Brady, Paul, Jared y yo. Por otra parte la manada de Jacob: Embry, Leah, Quil, Seth y Jacob, con el agregado de que se llevaron a Beth.

**E**spero que los Cullen no hayan puesto nada en el bosque- pensé. Pero, como siempre, yo debía equivocarme…

**Jacob pov**

**C**aminábamos en formación para…no se hacer algo….

-**_M_**_añana es día de San Valentín_- comentó Leah

-_¡**E**s cierto!_-dijo Embry- Leah, _¿tienes algo que hacer mañana?_- dijo levantando las cejas insinuante

-**_S_**_abes que no-_ respondió Leah rodando los ojos

- _¿**P**ueden parar?- _se quejó Quil

- **_A_**_y, Quil _– dijo Embry con fingido pesar- _No es nuestra culpa que te hayas impreso en Claire, y por ende no puedas celebrar el día de San Valentín como es debido…_

- **_J_**_ake, compadre, tu me entiendes, ¿verdad?_

- _Absolutamente_- le respondí a Quil

- _Claro, ahora resulta que nosotros tenemos la culpa de que sus improntas sean niñas pequeñas que…._

- _Cállate_- le corté – _no metas a Nessie en esto ¬¬_

- _Pero claro _– dijo Embry de nuevo- _"Nessie" pobre niña_- sacudió la cabeza_-¿Qué muchacho va a acercársele con ese horrendo apodo?_

- _No se le acercara ningún muchacho, me asegurare de ello_- contesté ya bastante molesto.

- _Claro, sobre protector lo que faltaba. Jake, hermano, mira te aprecio pero mira que imprimarte de una niña recién nacida, compadre..._- sacudió la cabeza

- _Embry, 1 semana de trabajo forzado_- dictamine yo

- _Solo digo...la cosa es que... ¡TE IMPRASTE DE LA HIJA DE BELLA! Compadre, es algo raro que tu suegra sea una chica que antes te gus…_

- _2 semanas de trabajo forzados_- le corte

- ¿_Qué onda con esa actitud?.. Solo digo que cuando Renesmee se entere que te gust…_

_- 3 semanas_ – dictamine con el rostro impasible

- _O sea, Jake, yo solo te digo lo que se pero también sabes que Edward va a arrancarte la cabeza si se entera que tu y nessie…_

_Vale, ya me saco de mis casillas_

- _¡EMBRY CALL 1 MES DE TRABAJO FORZADO!_-

- _¡CALLENSE!_- Grito, para sorpresa de todos, Seth- _Hay algo muy importante que tengo que hacer mañana….-_dijo bajando la voz y caminando para alejarse de nosotros-_ Y necesito pensar… Así que por favor… Les pido que se caAAAAAAAAAAAAAH- _su pedido fue interrumpido por su propio grito

- _¡SETH!_ – Gritamos todos corriendo en su dirección

El pobre Seth había caído en un pozo, nos pusimos en el borde del mismo. Pero al pararnos ahí nos caímos también.

_- AHHH_- Gritamos todos

- _Ufff…_¿_Tenemos un elefante encima? ¿O que_? – se quejo Embry

_- No, soy yo_- dijo Leah

_Uh oh_

- _Quítate de encima entonces_- espeto Embry

- _Vuelve a hablarme de esa manera y dormirás en el sofá… De por vida ¬¬ _- le respondió ella

- _Uhhhhh _– corearon Quil y Seth

_- No…. Respiro…..- _dije yo

- _¿Será por que tienes a Quil encima?- _pregunto Leah

Luego de que nos acomodáramos, y de que yo pudiera volver a respirar, Seth dijo:

-_Trampa ciega_- comento

- _¿Qué?-_ pregunte

- _Caímos en una trampa ciega_- continuo hablando como si nada- _se llama así por que no puedes verla cuando la buscas o cuando caes en ella_

_"_Wow, los videojuegos si te sirven de algo, Seth"- dijo Beth quien estaba fuera del poz…

_Un minuto_….

"_Beth! Estas afuera! Ayúdanos a salir!" –_ dije yo

Ella fingio que se lo pensaba.

"OK, con una condición"-dijo ella con una macabra sonrisa _"Esta niña me asusta"_

- _¿Cuál? –_ dijo Leah

- ¿Puedo usar todos sus ahorros para comprarme una nueva bicicleta?- dijo ella

- _¡NO!-_ gritaron Seth y Leah

- Entonces, no creo que salgan de ese pozo…- dijo ella con malicia

- _Beth, pide otra cosa_- le dijo Seth

- Ummm… ¿Un viaje a _Alaska_ para ver a Henry(1)?

- _¡SOBRE MI CADAVER!-_ grito Seth

- No faltara mucho para que suceda eso…-dijo ella con una sonrisa sádica

En el bosque, a lo lejos, se oyó un ¿latigazo?

Pero entonces recordé algo…

_Flash back_

_- Sam, ¿Qué sucedió?- pregunte luego de recibir un llamado urgente por su parte_

_- Hay una sanguijuela en el pueblo, va directo a la casa Cullen_

_- ¡¿Qué esperamos entonces?!_

_-No es tan simple tiene un don_

_- ¿Un don? ¿Cuál? _

_-No se exactamente como funcione pero lo uso para escapar, mira te mostrare-dicho esto me mostró un recuerdo en el cual había una niña de pelo negro y ojos verdes:_

_Muestreo de Sam:_

_La niña llevaba un gato en brazos de color fuego, extendió su mano y una liana salia de la nada para desenrollarse en el aire creando un ruido similar al de un látigo. Ella se tomo de la liana y se escapo…_

_Fin de flashback_

_Wow-_dijo Embry

El latigazo se oyó mas cerca…uno…dos…Tres…los segundos pasaban y no se oía nada más que nuestros latidos y nuestras respiraciones acompasadas de puro susto. Beth salio corriendo disparada al grito de: "_Los veo en casa chicos!_"

Luego un par de sombras se cernieron sobre nosotros…

- Hola, lobos… y loba

Levantamos nuestras cabezas hacia arriba: Cynthia y compañía. La irlandesa y la gitana.

El pánico se apodero de nosotros mas de lo que lo había echo ya.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Tienen miedo?-dijo Cynthia con una sádica sonrisa

La irlandesa saco un costal que traía cargado al hombro y la gitana saco unos cartones de huevos desde detrás de su espalda_. ¿Que rayos quieren de nosotros_?

La gitana apoyo los cartones en el piso y comenzó a abrirlos. Irlanda abrió los costales

-Ahora- dijo calmadamente Cynthia

Dicho esto fuimos bombardeados, con huevos y harinas._ Una vendetta por lo de la casa, _supuse.

Luego sentí un flash. _Fabuloso, tienen fotos_, pensé con sarcasmo

_Esta la iban a pagar muy caro_

**Hola! Actualizado al fin!**

**(1) Henry Denali: Es el hijo adoptivo de Carmen y Eleazar. Es un semi vampiro pero no posee ningún don. Esta enamorado de Beth y no le molestaría recibir una paliza de Seth solo para estar con ella.**

**Debii: Vampire Knight es una serie de anime anteriormente un manga lei un fic crossover de Twilight-Vampire Knight era muy divertido :B**

**Por lo menos es un cap largo tomo 5 hojas de Word. 5 HOJAS! 5!**

**Besitos…**

**Little twilighter**


	6. El regreso

**Por favor leer hasta el final...**

**Hola, se que las notas de autor están prohibidas. Pero esto es importante.**

**Dejo el fic.**

**¿La razón?**

**Ahora no estoy tan interesada en Crepúsculo como antes, ahora estoy más interesada en Linterna Verde: La serie animada (*-*)**

**Hablando de ello, quien quiera pasar a leer mis fics de dicha serie es bienvenida/o.**

**Volvamos al Tema.**

**La historia será donada para adaptaciones. A cualquiera que guste realizarla, pero solo será 1 persona.**

**Hay reglas:**

**1-Deben contactarme para que periódicamente yo vaya siguiendo la historia y como va. (Me contactan por mensaje privado ¿Ok?)**

**2- Solo Cannon**

**3- Cynthia ****_no_**** puede desaparecer. Lo mismo Ginebra, Beth o cualquier OC mío que aparezca en la historia.**

**4- Acepto responder dudas.**

**5-Alec y Seth son mejores amigos en la historia.**

**6-Cynthia es un rockera gótica. No pueden cambiarlo. Tampoco pueden cambiar lo omnisciente que es, ni lo ágil que es físicamente. Resumiendo, no esta permitido cambiar la personalidad de Cynthia bajo ninguna circunstancia.**

**7-Ginebra, Magg¡e, Jane y Cynthia son mejores amigas.**

**8-Deben colocar si o si los capítulos que yo escribí.**

**9- Maggie es la de las malas ideas, Ginebra es la mayor y Cynthia es la rebelde y la voz de la razón. **

**10-El mensaje privado debe decir lo siguiente:**

**-Quienes son.**

**-Como conocieron mi historia.**

**-Por que quieren adaptarla**

**-Que ideas tienen para terminar la historia.**

**Una cosa mas, si realmente quieren la historia deben decirme pronto, el día 24/6 si no se han recibido pedidos para la continuación de esta historia no tendré de otra que borrarla. Por favor, inscríbanse antes de esa fecha.**

**Besitos, Little Twilighter. **


End file.
